


leashed

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [214]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sonia is more than willing to help move Gundham's fantasy along.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Commissions [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	leashed

Sonia knows that she looks cute like this, even before seeing the look on Gundham’s face. But the look on his face certainly helps matters, watching the way that he studies her from top to bottom, right until she drops down on all fours, letting the leash fall to the ground, where he has to bend over to pick it up, still so stiff from his surprise that he can barely manage it.

They had talked about this before; he knew that she was going to do this, and he wanted this, but that does not stop him from staring at her, slack-jawed, still not sure what to do with himself, even after the leash is in his hand. And it has nothing to do with her being mostly naked; he has seen all of that before, and they are finally to a point where he does not get this flustered by it. It has more to do with the fact that, though she is not wearing any clothes, she has a collar on her neck, that the leash is clipped to, a headband with puppy ears, and a tail, secured in her ass because of the plug that it is attached to.

For all intents and purposes, she is his perfect little puppy for the night, just like she knows that he wants. It took a lot of work to get this fantasy out of him, even though it was incredibly obvious that he would be into something like this, and she already had it figured out before she got him to come out and admit to it. But once he does admit to it, they can at least talk about it and she can figure out exactly what it will take to make it perfect for him.

Needless to say, she thinks that she has done a pretty good job making it perfect, at least judging by the fact that he has still not said a work, simply holding onto the leash and staring down at her as she beams up at him, wiggling her butt a little bit so that she can wag her tail a bit. A puppy should not be able to talk, but she can already tell that she is going to have to do the bulk of the talking here, because she doubts he is going to be able to make much conversation in the state that he is currently in.

“Do you like what you see?” she asks, already knowing the answer to the question. He is blushing so deeply now that she wants to laugh, but holds that back, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about any of this. She does think that it is absolutely adorable, the way he gets so easily flustered by something new, as if this is their first time all over again. “You don’t just get to stare, you know. You’ve got my leash in your hands, and I’m your puppy, so you can do whatever you want to me. Aren’t there things that you want to do to me?”

Even when he speaks, his response is short, and it seems like his voice might fail him at any moment. “I…yes,” is all that he can say, giving her leash a gentle tug, as if testing that this is real, and that it is really attached to her.

“I thought you were supposed to be some big shot breeder,” she teases him. “You’ve got me right here in front of you, so how about you breed me?” If she thought that he was blushing before, that is nothing compared to the way his face goes red at her question. Once again, it should not surprise him to hear her saying something like that, when they had discussed it all ahead of time, but she can’t blame him for getting so caught up in the moment. It must be a lot to deal with, especially for him, especially when all of it is so new.

But this was his fantasy; he wanted her to be his pet, to be his puppy, and to present herself to him like this. He is supposed to have his way with her and to breed her like this, and use her to his heart’s content, but she has known from the start that he will need more than just a little nudge. The idea of him taking that much control is appealing in theory, but they both know that, when it comes to her, he often falls short in that department, growing easily flustered, just like he already has, and she is already the submissive sort, anyway. Either way, it works out well for the two of them, and this will, too.

Sonia knows what she needs to do, and just as long as she is able to keep him on track, this is going to be great for him, even he can’t stop stammering or blushing or staring at her “costume.” Turning around and bending further forward, she wags her tail at him again, and she can hear him clearing his throat, can imagine the expression that must be on his face right now, as he tries, and fails, to not stare right at her.

“Come on, I’m all yours,” she goads him, and she feels him kneeling behind her soon enough, two fingers pushing against her, feeling just how wet she is. She wonders if he is surprised by how into this she is, but she shouldn’t be. After all, she never would have agreed to it, let alone been so enthusiastic about it, if she were not pretty into it as well. This is his fantasy, but she really likes his fantasy, and has been looking forward to getting to live it out with him.

She moans eagerly as he fingers her, deciding to hold nothing back, so that he can always tell just how much that she is enjoying herself, so that he can tell how good it is for her as well. He becomes less stiff as he gets into it, following her cues and trying to take charge of the situation, no matter how difficult that may be for him. One thing that she will always find endlessly adorable about Gundham is the way that he handles situations like this, while seeming so in-control in his daily life. With all that factored in, it is no wonder that she fell as hard fr him as she did, and she supposes that she makes a good match for him, since she is never going to be frustrated with such adorable behavior.

But eventually, the way that he takes things slow starts to get old, and she finds herself wanting more. She pushes her hips back as he fingers her, trying to invite him to do more without actually having to say it, but she knows how he is. He could keep this up forever, making her moan and taking it as a good sign that she likes it, waiting for her to tell him outright that she is ready, that she wants- _needs_ \- more. If she let him, he would get her off over and over again without ever doing anything for himself, and that is why she hardly fits the role of _his_ puppy, not that she is ever going to interrupt his fantasy by cluing him in on that little detail.

Instead, she just moans a bit louder, waiting a moment longer to see if he gets the hint, before she decides that she will have to outright with him. Her voice is low and needy as she says, “Mm, it’s just like that…feels so good, makes me want to be bred by my master even more…”

He stiffens again, freezing up for a moment to hear her call him something like that, and she could laugh, were she not so turned on and desperate to have him inside of her right now. Instead, she eggs him on a little more, hoping that this will snap him out of instead, rather than making him remain that much more frozen in place. “I really, _really_ need you,” she murmurs.

Fortunately for her, that seems to be all that he needs to get him back to business, and he withdraws his fingers, straightening up for just a moment, before kneeling over her, this time with his cock posed to enter her. Feeling it against her makes her moan again, and with that, he pushes forward, plunging into her with a low moan, much needier than one might expect from him, but she is used to it by now.

His hands are on her hips at first, but the longer he fucks her, the more they travel forward. As he thrusts into her from behind, she feels them creeping up and up, until they have settled on her breasts, groping at her and making her moan a bit more, and definitely making him moan a lot more. At the same time, he slowly picks up his pace, fucking her with a steady rhythm at first, but losing himself in it as he goes, his movements becoming a bit more hectic with each passing second.

She lets out loud and unrestrained cries, knowing how much he loves the sound of her voice, and honestly unable to help it. When he loses himself to an animalistic pace, it is hard to resist the urge to scream for him, to make sure that he can hear just how wild he is driving her right now. No matter how bashful he can get about sexual matters, once he sets his mind to it and once he lets his lust take over, there is nothing she can do to contain him, and that is what she looks forward to, each and every time, and that is what leaves her coming back for more, desperate and needy each time, ready to do whatever it takes to push him to that point.

A hand drops from her chest to pick up her discarded leash, yanking on it as he fucks her. It is not enough to cause the collar to hurt or choke her, but she lets him jerk her head back with it as he pounds into her, so lost in it now that, more than likely, he hardly realizes what he is doing to her at all. Just as long as they both enjoy it, she supposes that none of that matters, and she is so close now that all she can do is pant and whine, wanting to beg him for more, but finally finding herself completely unable to speak in the wake of all of this pleasure. All she can do is ride it out until the end.

When she finally comes, she screams with her orgasm, holding nothing back as she gives way to pleasure. That is more than Gundham can handle, the sensation of her climax pushing him into one of his own, hilting himself inside of her as he comes, flooding her with his seed. That was the goal, of course, or at least the goal of the fantasy, having a cute puppy girl of his own, to breed while having his way with her. If they are going to really make the fantasy come true, then they will have to keep it up for quite a while after that, but as Sonia relaxes into the afterglow, she does not think that that will be much of a problem.

Gundham remains slumped over her for a bit, panting to catch his breath, taking quite a while to return to his senses and his usual state of mind. He is almost immediately flustered once everything that he has done has caught up with him, and he tries to pretend that he isn’t, playing it cool for her sake, though his blush gives him away, just like it always does. This has been fun, for her and especially for him, and soon enough, she will tell him just how much she wants to do it again.

Or maybe she will just surprise him one day, coming into his room with her ears and tail.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
